Bar Fight
by Circa
Summary: Every time they went to the bar with Sakura she ended up getting into a fight. Or worse, she ended up getting the rest of Team Seven into a fight. “Dammit, Sakura. We leave you alone for five seconds!” Team 7 GenFic


Title: Bar Fight  
Genre: Team 7 GenFic  
Rating: K  
Summary: Every time they went to the bar with Sakura she ended up getting into a fight. Or worse, she ended up getting the rest of Team Seven into a fight. "Dammit, Sakura. We leave you alone for five seconds!"

"Do we have to do this?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea, I'd really rather not," Naruto stated glumly.

"What are you talking about? This is going to be fun! I haven't seen you guys in ages! And it's my birthday and you really don't have a choice," Sakura stated as she dragged her boys out of Headquarters and toward the nearest shinobi bar.

Sasuke and Naruto had good reason to be unenthusiastic. As they found out when they turned legal, Sakura had a big problem. Turning legal, brought a number of good things. They could now buy porn instead of stealing it from Kakashi, they could buy official Konoha lotto tickets and they could drink.

And the day Sakura turned twenty she went to a bar and quickly discovered that she enjoyed drinking. She liked the feeling of being drunk, she loved drinking girly drinks that had way too much alcohol that she couldn't taste and she damn sure loved going to bars.

Naruto and Sasuke felt differently. After the first few instances, they found out that drunk!Sakura amounted to belligerent!Sakura. In fact, Sakura routinely got them into bar fights with people who were much bigger than them, and often much stronger.

Sakura's twentieth birthday rolled around while they were on a mission in Rain country.

Sakura was the youngest of them, and the last to become legal so she insisted on all of Team 7, Kakashi and Sai included to take her out to a bar. Naruto ended up buying Sakura her first legal drink and by the time she was on drink seven she was sufficiently drunk. Forgoing an eight year streak of not paying for anything around Team 7, Kakashi headed to the bar to buy a round of shots for his underlings.

As he waited for the bartender to come back with the shots he ordered, he watched his team. Sasuke, Naruto and Sai were drunkenly arguing with each other. Well to be more accurate, Naruto and Sai were drunkenly arguing with each other and Sasuke was glaring at nothing in particular.

Sakura, obviously bored with her boys, stood up and stumbled towards Kakashi. On her way to the bar she bumped into a relatively large shinobi causing him to slop his drink all over his front. When he turned around and saw that the person who bumped into him was not an intimidating, burly shinobi but a small girl, he shouted at her good naturedly,

"Watch yourself pinkie!"

Kakashi sighed to himself. He for one knew that Sakura had grown to hate the unimaginative nickname and anyone in Konoha who called her that could expect a bump on the head in retaliation. Sakura turned slowly and growled,

"What did you call me?"

"Oh god," Kakashi muttered to himself as he watched the scene unfurl. Sakura seemed truly pissed and that was never good.

Kakashi watched from the bar as he saw the man try to calm this very irate kunoichi. After a few seconds, Sakura stepped forward and punched the man clear through two brick walls. After a few seconds of stunned silence, the shinobi's friends joined the fight as did the rest of Team Seven.

And that was only the first time. Since then, every time they went to the bar with Sakura she ended up getting into a fight. Or worse, she ended up getting the rest of Team Seven into a fight.

Sasuke, Naruto and Sai were sick of it. But then they didn't really have a choice. It was her birthday.

"How is this fair? And how come we're the only ones who have to come with you?" Naruto asked.

Sakura whirled on him and glared.

"Are you saying it's a chore to celebrate my birthday with me?" She asked dangerously.

Naruto quailed under her gaze, "Uhmm, no! Huh? You say something Sasuke?? Let's go to that bar!"

Satisfied, Sakura turned around and continued her march to the nearest bar.

"And anyways Sai and Kakashi should be meeting us at the bar. I think Yamato might even show up for a bit!"

"Oh great," Sasuke muttered to himself. This was going to be fun.

----------------------

Four drinks in and Sakura was headed towards having a serious hangover in the morning. Sasuke and Naruto nursed their drinks expecting the worst. They never knew when Sakura would start up and it always helped to be somewhat sober. It could be at any time and they needed to be prepared.

Noticing their reluctance, Sakura yelled "What's up with you guys?!? It's my birthday"

"Well—" Sasuke started.

"It's not like I'm going to get into any fights."

"Ummm," Naruto added

"SHOTS!" Sakura suddenly shouted to no one in particular.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, obviously wary.

Easily distracted, Sakura yelled out, "Oh Tenten's over there! I'm gonna go say hi! I'll be back!"

She walked away from the table leaving a very worried and confused Team Seven in her wake.

"So, this is new," Naruto said.

"Yes. I'm surprised Ugly hasn't gotten into any altercations," Sai stated blankly.

"Oh come on, she's not that bad," Kakashi said with Icha Icha in one hand, a drink with a purple umbrella in it in the other.

"Yes she is," Sasuke stated bluntly.

"Do you remember when we got into that fight in Sand because that girl told Sakura her hair was too shiny? I don't even know how that's an insult!" Naruto exclaimed.

"And do you remember when she got into a fight with the Raikage's son cause she said his singing didn't make any sense," Sai added

"Or when she picked a fight with the top shinobi of Earth Nation because she said his eyebrows were too close together. How did she end up taking that personally? She was the one who insulted him!"

"Ah, well. She's still our Sakura. And look! I think she's found a friend."

As one, Sasuke, Naruto and Sai looked over to see Sakura arguing with a dark haired shinobi who looked like an oddly familiar ANBU operative.

"What do you mean women don't do well in infiltration situations!!?" Sakura yelled.

Naruto groaned and put his head in his hands, "Seriously. How does she even get into these fights?"

"Well, unless they're using their bodies or trying to seduce some sleazy old daimyo, let's be honest, it just doesn't work!" the ANBU smirked at his friends who laughed with him.

"Oh no, not again," Sasuke moaned.

Sakura bowed her head. Her hands clenched into fists and her entire body trembled.

Within seconds Sakura sent the ANBU flying through four brick walls.

And within another a few seconds, the ANBUs companions intervened to fight on the behalf of their friend. Team Seven was there in the blink of an eye.

Because as annoying as Sakura's bar fights could be, a team was a team. And they looked out for each other.

But that didn't mean they had to do it happily.

"Dammit, Sakura. We leave you alone for five seconds!"

Sakura grinned.


End file.
